


Still

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Asuka asks Kaji a question.





	Still

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love her?, Misato I mean."

"Eh, I don't think I do."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"You'll live with it."

"true."


End file.
